


Pretty Exciting

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Rimming, Snark, Virgin Luke, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han had heard every sob story in the galaxy, and lived one of his own, but Luke was easy on the eyes (and, for the first time since the trash compactor, easy on the nose), so he had a little patience to spare. Admittedly, his focus drifted several times from Luke’s story to the lovely mouth telling it, and to the way the kid’s silky blonde hair, still damp from the shower, fell into his eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Exciting

 

ARRIVAL AT YAVIN

 

Luke hopped off the carrier truck behind Leia, barely looking where he was going, as there was so much to gawp at in the docking bay. An officer was approaching them, weaving through the rebels darting back and forth; he greeted Leia, expressed his gratitude at her safe arrival. Neither Han nor Luke caught his name; Leia addressed him only as “Commander.”

“You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack,” Leia told him. “It is our only hope.”

The commander gave curt instructions to a recruit nearby, who escorted R2 out of the docking bay. Then he turned back to Leia and said, “It may take several hours for the data to be analyzed. You and your friends deserve some rest, after all you've been through. There are some vacant quarters in B compound. Lieutenant Dioto will show you there.”

“You will notify me the minute you find anything remarkable in the plans,” Leia insisted. The commander reassured her that he would. Only then did she follow Dioto, another young recruit who excitedly quizzed them the whole way about their adventures, especially about what the Death Star was like.

As he strode along, Dioto occasionally interrupted them, and himself, to point out where the dining facilities and 'freshers were. He only stopped chattering when Leia politely but matter-of-factly mentioned to him that their arrival on Yavin was under less than ideal circumstances, and they were without spare clothes or toiletries. Embarrassed by his oversight, Dioto detoured with them to the quartermaster, who gave Dioto (and his request) a dubious look, until she realized that he was in the company of Leia Organa, at which point she happily turned over soap and a set of gray fatigues. The soap was coarse and the fatigues not guaranteed to fit well, but Dioto bragged that the base was equipped not with sonics, but with water showers, supplied by a nearby natural reservoir.

Once he had brought them to the portion of the temple designated as barracks, and pointed out which bunks were free for them to use, Dioto dashed off to continue with his routine duties. Luke was definitely interested in a bed, but at the moment he wanted to wash more than he wanted to sleep. He backtracked to the showers (a water shower would be a real treat), leaving Han and Leia in the barracks, bickering wearily about something or other.

Luke lingered in the shower for ages; several rebels came and went while he luxuriated in the feel of hot soap and water. The soap barely lathered, but it got the sweat and filth off him just fine. The only thing that could possibly feel better than this, he thought, it would be a few hours of sleep in a bed, even if it was little more than a narrow cot. But as he made his way back to the barracks in his clean, slightly-too-big clothes, he realized that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep, not when he was still so full of excitement about what he’d been through.

He went to his designated bed hoping to find Han nearby and awake – but he did not find Han at all. He tried lying down, but after ten minutes couldn’t even so much as close his eyes. He just stared at the ceiling, and found himself wondering where Han was. With a grumble, he got up and retraced the route back to the docking bay. There he found Chewbacca, beneath the Falcon, supervising a refuel. Chewie favored Luke with a benign growl and gestured to the lowered cargo ramp, indicating that Han was on board.

Luke wandered the ship for several minutes before finding Han lounging in a spartan bunk, eating something crispy out of a recently-unsealed packet. He was dressed in clean clothes, but they were his own.

“I’ve got my own bunk and my own ‘fresher,” Han said, “and I’ve never cared much for relying on other people’s generosity. Besides, here I don’t have to share a room with fifty other people.”

This did not seem to impress Luke, who favored him with a concerned look, almost like pity, before he came over and sat in the small space on the mattress not occupied by Han’s sprawl. Han made a point of not budging to accommodate him.

“You don’t have a home, do you?” Luke said.

Han bristled, and replied defensively, “That’s not true.”

“I mean, the Falcon is your only home.”

That was more like it. Han leaned back, and said, “Yep,” before devouring another morsel from the packet.

“I don’t have a home at all, now,” Luke said, without being prompted. He briefly explained the circumstances of his and Ben’s hasty departure from Tatooine, a story which, a day ago, Han would have waved off any attempt at his telling – “Don’t bore me, kid, I’m your pilot, not your counselor.” Now, Han listened with slight interest. _Slight._ He’d heard every sob story in the galaxy, and lived one of his own, but Luke was easy on the eyes (and, for the first time since the trash compactor, easy on the nose), so he had a little patience to spare. Admittedly, his focus drifted several times from Luke’s story to the lovely mouth telling it, and to the way the kid’s silky blonde hair, still damp from the shower, fell into his eyes.

“…and I don’t know what I’m going to do now,” Luke lamented. “I guess join the Rebellion. I’d get food and a bed, and I could be a pilot to earn it.”

“Or you could come with me and Chewie,” Han blurted, then immediately regretted it. How would he explain to Chewie why they were picking up this farm boy, who would likely be as much hindrance as he was help? Chewie was no fool, he would see through any excuse Han might make up.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t stop his mouth. “It’s thankless work, and it doesn’t pay well,” he said, “but you’d get to see the galaxy, and you know, things can get pretty exciting sometimes, if excitement is what you’re looking for.”

That was just about the most awkward moment that he and Luke could have made eye contact, so of course it was precisely the moment that they did. Han saw a glimmer of recognition in those big blue eyes, an inkling that he might be interested in more than Luke’s labor.

Han turned away from the eye contact just as Luke lunged at him for a kiss, which resulted in his mouth smacking against Han’s cheekbone. Undeterred by this awkwardness, he made a second dive, kissing Han squarely on the mouth this time, and tugging needily if ineffectually at Han’s shirt. Han did not discourage him. Luke’s exuberance only served to highlight his youth, but hey, the kid was old enough to know what he wanted, and the truth was, Han wanted it too.

They both shoved their hands underneath each other’s clothing, pushing it aside however much was possible without breaking their kiss. As excited as he was, Han was barely less fumbling and inept than Luke, his desire overwhelming any finesse he might have shown. It was a close, clumsy grapple in his narrow bunk, but he didn’t mind a bit. The kid was so clean and fresh, his skin soft and smelling like soap.

When at last they tore themselves away from each other, just for the moment required to shuck their shirts, Luke suddenly asked, “What if someone walks in on us?”

Han wasn’t worried. “Unlike you,” he said, pulling Luke’s tunic over his head, “Chewie knows not to just wander in here.”

They resumed their frenzy, grasping and groping at each other until they realized that they had no clothing left to remove. Only then did they stop to gawk at each other’s naked bodies. Luke had exactly the sort of tan Han would expect from a farm kid – face and arms only, leaving the rest of him as fair as he was smooth – which only served to highlight the flush all down his neck and chest. But he was without a doubt a grown man – labor given a little definition to his muscles, and his hard cock jutted out from a full, blonde bush. His foreskin was much pinker than Han’s own, and thus every part of him seemed more delicate, sweet almost.

Meanwhile, the way Luke drank him in, Han guessed he’d never seen another man’s naked body before – or at least, no one’s besides a similarly-curious teenage friend or two back home. He didn’t ask about it. He was afraid that if Luke revealed any prior experience, he would get jealous.

This looking with no touching couldn’t last long, and this time it was Han who lunged, pushing Luke against the mattress, covering that lithe body with his own. He pushed his cock against Luke’s belly, getting their cocks to rub together. Luke was wily and energetic beneath him, squirming for more contact, if that were even possible. He spread his legs, and Han happily dropped between them, but was taken aback when Luke stammered against his parted lips, “Will you f-fuck me?”

It was shocking just hearing that word come out of the kid's mouth; forget about what he was actually asking for. Han brought his churning hips to a halt. “You ever done that before?” he asked, doubtfully.

It took Luke a moment to decide that it was best to tell the truth. “No. But I've heard all about it, and I want to try it.”

Han couldn’t hold back a soft, derisive laugh. “That's great, kid, but have you got anything handy to use for lubrication? Because I'm fresh out here on the Falcon.”

Luke’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean, for lubrication?”

Han rolled his eyes. This kid hadn't “heard all about it” by a long shot. “Yeah, okay,” he said, “we're gonna save that for some other time.” Luke’s face was twisted in mortification, and he even tried to shift from beneath Han, quite ready to leave before he humiliated himself further. Han wouldn’t allow this, though, and put strong hands on him to keep him where he was. “Don’t go anywhere, now,” he said. “We'll just do something else, hm?”

Han sat up, then reached out to Luke, who slowly took his hand and let Han bring him into a sitting position as well. Han pulled him closer, gathered Luke to him, turning him slightly so that Luke’s back was pressed against Han’s chest. In this arrangement, Han could run his hands over much more of Luke’s body, though he particularly took advantage of the opportunity to linger, for the first time, over his lush rear end, round and muscular but still soft and squeezable. Han played with it a little longer than he meant to, grabbing it and rubbing it, before he did what he’d intended to do, which was to snake his arms around Luke and settle him firmly into his lap.

Luke made a scrumptious noise of surprise when he felt Han’s cock pressed into the cleft of his behind. But with a little maneuvering, and a few soft grunts as he shifted Luke’s body back and forth in increments, Han soon got his cock nestled cozily between Luke’s thighs. Thus positioned, his foreskin let him make smooth (though admittedly short) thrusts in that warm, soft space.

He moved one hand to the back of Luke’s neck, and brushed the hair from the nape to nuzzle there, and with his other hand he stroked Luke’s beautiful, delicate cock. “Squeeze your thighs, kid,” he breathed behind Luke’s ear. “Squeeze me.”

Luke obeyed, unsteady but clearly in ecstasy, sweet fragments of sound escaping his throat at the feel of the hard cock pushing against his body. Han himself was similarly incoherent with pleasure, so exquisite was it to have this bundle of hot, squirming energy in his lap. He could only manage short little strokes, but even so, he was so worked up, he feared he would go off any second, and there was no recovering one’s pride after failing to last as long as a nineteen-year-old.

He needn’t have worried too much, for Luke was no paragon of discipline, and quickly became overwhelmed by Han’s attention. He reached behind him with both hands, trying to pull Han closer to him, feel more of his heavy, masculine presence. He ground his virgin hole against Han’s shaft, and while he had been noisy all along, now he was positively howling, his whole body tense against Han’s, until suddenly he was still, as his cock pulsed in Han’s hand and he uttered a sharp cry of completion.

With his cock was pressed so tight against Luke’s body, Han could feel Luke’s hole fluttering as he came. That was more than he could take, and brought him his own climax. His spunk shot out and hit Luke’s balls, making the humid space deliciously slick. Delirious from pleasure, Han threw caution to the wind; gripping his shaft, he spread some of the mess around, and when the slippery head of his cock grazed Luke’s hole, he gave in to the urge to push against it. Just a little bit, hardly enough to penetrate, but enough to elicit a startled whine from Luke, who pushed back just as Han pulled away, his cock softening rapidly, preventing any further proceedings and allowing him to come to his senses.

They slowly separated, but soon ended up in roughly the same heap as they both collapsed against the mattress. The room was still and peaceful as their panting subsided, replaced only by the occasional contented sigh.

Luke broke the silence, absurdly asking, “Was that good?”

Han snorted out a laugh. “I don’t know, kid, was it?”

Luke shifted so that his head rested against Han’s shoulder, “I mean, was _I_ good?”

Han ruffled Luke’s hair, idly playing with it while assuring Luke, “You were great. Don’t let it go to your head, though.”

Luke watched Han reach out awkwardly, trying to retrieve his shirt from the floor. When he failed, he nudged Luke to sit up, so he could roll out of the bunk to grab it. “Sorry about your shirt,” Luke mumbled, as Han used it to clean them both up with. “ _Mmmh_ , I feel like I could sleep, now. Is it okay if I stay here?”

Han considered this. “I guess, yeah. There’s another bunk I can take in the other—”

“I meant, can I stay here with you?”

Those big eyes and fluttering lashes were beyond resisting. Han discarded the shirt and climbed over Luke, squeezing into the narrow space between Luke and the wall. “I guess we can share for a few hours,” he sighed.

 

***

 

LATER – AFTER THE BATTLE OF YAVIN

 

Having laid down in his bunk, Han had only meant to rest his eyes for five minutes, but when he was awakened by a knock on the door, twelve hours had passed. Luke opened the door and entered gingerly to the sight of Han straightening himself up, eyes still half-lidded. “I’m awake!” Han insisted, for no reason. “What have you been up to, kid?”

“Caught a little sleep in between being congratulated,” Luke said, pleased and maybe just a little smug about his situation.

“Well, I don’t know what you’re doing here,” Han retorted, “I already congratulated you, remember?”

Luke, who was getting more comfortable with Han’s sardonic humor, only smiled at this, and did not let it deter him. “Oh, so I should just go, then? There’s no reason you might want me around?”

“Ah, I guess if you hang around, I might think of something,” Han muttered, looking away pointedly. Luke sauntered over and took a seat next to Han in his bunk. This time, there was so much more to talk about, and yet, talk felt superfluous just now. They both understood what they felt, and neither of them saw any reason to deny it, and they had just been through something together that taught them indisputably that there was no time to waste in this world. Their bodies collided, quickly becoming a sultry tangle of wild limbs and torrid gasps.

Luke didn’t really kiss with any skill, but that didn’t mean Han didn’t find it enjoyable. The kid’s wholeheartedness was so refreshing, so much better than an adept partner whose mind was half on some other agenda. Time and experience would blunt Luke’s keenness, his fervor, and so Han enjoyed his unpracticed groping, his clumsy hands and awkward mouth, while he could.

Han had something he wanted to show Luke, but he hated having to separate from him to do so. He eased into it, kissing down Luke’s neck and over his collarbones, gradually pulling himself away. With some effort, he took both his hands from Luke’s trembling body and leaned over to pick up his discarded jacket from the floor. “Listen,” he said, “I, uh, I had a few minutes to ask around the base, and I managed to come up with this. It’s not much, but it’ll do.” He pulled a miniscule bottle out of the pocket and showed it to Luke. Luke didn’t comprehend at first, so Han squeezed a dollop of its contents into Luke’s palm, then closed Luke’s hand around one of his own fingers, thrusting the finger slickly in and out of his grip.

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” said Luke. “So this means we can—”

“Yep. If you’re sure you want to.”

Luke was already getting out of his clothes. Han supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Luke was just an eager kid. Since the moment Han had met him, he’d been acting like he was born ready to fly to a distant planet, rescue a princess, join the Rebellion, and blow up a space station, so why wouldn’t he be just as enthusiastic about this? And despite all the things Han had seen in his life, the scoundrels, the brawls, the danger, the thrills, the money, and the temptations, he couldn’t help but feel like this kid was special, like everything that had happened was special, different than all his past adventures. He’d never admit it, would never give Luke the satisfaction, but he was happy to act on the belief that letting this kid jump on his dick was not just okay, but right and good, because it was… _different_.

Luke was now tugging at Han’s clothes, trying to get buttons unbuttoned and zippers undone. Han helped him, but mentioned, “There’s nowhere we need to be for a while, is there?” Twelve hours asleep had put him out of the loop.

“There’s gonna be some sort of ceremony,” Luke said, “but it’s not until tomorrow.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Once Luke had gotten Han naked, he scooted back, admiring the view, his own legs spread invitingly. It was a tempting sight. Han could have leapt on the kid there and then. But he was going to have to be the patient one this time.

He put his hands on Luke’s arms, not pushing hard enough to turn him, but certainly directing him where he ought to go – onto his belly, in this case. Luke went quite willingly, stretching out, his legs on either side of Han. Han had one further instruction: “Here, I’ve got an idea,” he said. “Bend your knee and get your leg up under…yeah.” Han watched as Luke slowly folded his left leg under his body, exposing his plump balls and a perfect pink little opening. Laying his palms on the cheeks of Luke’s ass, Han spread them open just a little bit farther, uttering a sigh of wonder as he did so. Then, seeing no need for further delay, he bent down and pressed his face between those cheeks, licking at Luke’s hole, reaching down with one hand to cup his balls while kissing up and down his crack.

The noises Luke made were a luscious reward, each helpless whimper and coo sending shocks of pleasure straight to Han’s cock. When he raised his head to catch his breath for a moment, Han found that Luke had turned and had been watching what Han had been doing all along. And he continued, not looking Han in the eye, but watching him closely. Han put his finger in his mouth, wetted it, and gently pressed just the tip into Luke’s hole, wiggling it a little, and the look on Luke’s face then was priceless, his jaw slack, his moans stuttering and breathy.

“You like this?” Han said softly, and Luke huffed, “ _Uh huh_ ,” not bothering to close his mouth or avert his gaze.

“I like this too,” said Han, and leaned down to lick a long stripe up Luke’s balls and back to his hole.

“I can’t believe you’re doing that,” Luke breathed. “I can’t believe you’re doing that to me.” Which Han found amusing. All the things this kid had seen and done in the last few days, and _this_ was what he was having a hard time believing?

If Han was going to take the next step, lube was required. He paused to reach for the bottle, opened it, and squeezed a generous amount onto his first two fingers, then began to play with Luke’s hole a little more insistently, sliding one finger all the way inside, then back out to tease some more, then all the way back in. He focused on loosening Luke up, on massaging that tight muscle, working away its resistance. He did take some time, though, to wiggle his finger as deep inside as it would go, and if Luke knew about his sweet spot, Han would still have bet that he had never felt it before; the shocked squeaks he uttered were so precious. The kid was ridiculously responsive; his eager little hole quivered at every touch, no matter how light. It wasn’t long before Luke started pushing back, trying to get more, but Han was slow to give it to him. He wanted to make this good for Luke, wanted him to keep coming back for more of it, so he had to be careful. _Thorough._

And all his hard work and patience indeed paid off: Luke was begging for it by the time Han got up on his knees to mount him properly. After pouring more lube onto his cock, Han lowered himself, gripped his cock at the base and slid it against the cleft of Luke’s ass, finding his hole pliant and forgiving. He pressed just the tip in, but so easily. Steady and gentle, he dropped his hips and watched with delight as his shaft sheathed smoothly into Luke’s body.

Luke was in a frenzy now, hollering and pleading. But Han stubbornly kept to slow, shallow strokes, trying not to put more than half of it in, just enough to reach Luke’s sweet spot, but not too much more. Luke grew increasingly frustrated with Han’s courtesy. He made fussy noises, twisted and rolled his hips, making it hard for Han to evade the deep, intense penetration Luke craved. “Okay, okay, here,” Han panted. He eased himself out, provoking a bereft whimper from Luke, then sat up on his heels, grabbing Luke and encouraging him to sit in his lap. “Just like before,” he said. He took the opportunity to grab the bottle again, to squeeze the last of the lube onto himself for good measure. “Now I’m gonna put it back in, and then you’ll be in control. You can take just as much as you want, sound good?”

“Uh huh.” Luke was squirming so much, and Han was so slippery, it took him a few tries to get lined up. But when the head of his cock popped inside, it was just as gratifying as it had been the first time.

Once he’d gotten that far inside, he kept his promise, and took his hands away, letting Luke sink down as far as he wanted to go. Luke immediately tried to take it all, and did, but yelped with a mix of pleasure and pain, and from then on, was a bit more conservative, taking more than Han had been giving him, but not daring to try the whole thing again – at least, not yet. He moaned deeply and heavily, feeling Han’s cock so far up inside him. Hearing Luke’s sounds, Han was sure he would burst. How silly he had been – he was so worried that he was going to ruin this sweet, innocent boy, but right now, it was the kid who was annihilating _him_. Never had he expected to die of pleasure, but Luke seemed determined now to make that happen.

But he was definitely not going to go without making sure the kid got his first. He tried to move his hand from Luke’s hip, to reach around to jerk him off, but Luke clutched Han’s wrist and directed his hand back to where it had been. “I can do that,” Luke said. “Keep your hand there. I liked it when you were holding me.”

Han happily obliged, gripping Luke around the waist, harder than he had before, not directing Luke’s movements but following them, as Luke stroked himself and chanted, his voice thick with lust, “ _Unh_ , yeah, grab me, grab me, hold me.” Thinking he might have an even better idea, Han released Luke’s hips to wrap both arms around his chest and belly. Luke cried out “Yes!” and groaned as he started to come.

With Luke pressed all around him, against his chest, around his cock, Han couldn’t hold back a moment longer, and his hips stuttered to a halt as he came with a strangled groan. He felt each pulse of his ejaculation so intensely as he filled Luke up, his thrusts out of control, his vision white.

His mind stayed blank as the final tremors wracked his body, but exhaustion was creeping in, and Han’s grip on Luke loosened, whether he wished it so or not. He pulled out slowly, and as soon as the cool air hit his cock, a warm gush of come escaped from Luke’s hole and dribbled down his shaft, and Han swore under his breath at the feel of it.

Luke unbent his legs and let himself collapse forward, leaving Han sitting between his spread knees. He caught a glimpse of Luke’s used, reddened hole, and the sight sent a final hard shiver down his spine. He laid himself down atop Luke, using all his remaining strength to hold himself up a little, so as not to crush him. He sniffed and nuzzled behind Luke’s ear, drinking in the scent of him freshly-fucked. If he could, he would have devoured this kid; that’s how delicious he was.

Just as Han was beginning to doze, he was startled back to awareness by Luke’s shuddering hard beneath him, accompanied by a sobbing breath. He shifted slightly to one side so he could see Luke’s face, and found that his eyelashes were damp. Han was struck by a jolt of panic: was he regretting what had happened?

Luke apologized, and explained, his voice barely a whisper, “You saved my life. I would have been blown to bits if you hadn’t taken out that TIE fighter. I’d just be some ashes in space right now if you hadn’t come back…”

Relieved that that was all this was about, Han shushed him dismissively. “Don’t be so melodramatic, kid.” He paused. “I mean, I did alright, it’s good of you to thank me…”

Luke grinned and blushed, turning his face away. It made Han smile, too, and he went on, “But you were the one that made that shot. No one else could have done that.”

“You’ll stay, won’t you?” Luke said, turning back so that Han could see how irresistibly big and sad his eyes were. “You’re gonna join the Rebellion too?”

It seemed cruel to contradict Luke at this moment, but he also didn’t want to get in the habit of making any post-coital promises. So he just snuggled closer to Luke and said, against his neck, “I might be able to fit a rebellion into my schedule. We’ll see.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this is your first time reading one of my fics, Hello, and there’s plenty more where that came from! I also have a blog, berlynn-wohl.tumblr, where you will find lots of original content! Star Wars, Star Trek, Sherlock, Hannibal, Pacific Rim, Night Vale, Cards Against Humanity, and more!


End file.
